A Hero's Unlimited Blade Works
by TheSkipRow
Summary: After the end of the Unlimited Blade Works route, Emiya Shirou and Tohsaka Rin are now travelling the world together.


**Chapter 1** **: Hero of Justice**

 _'This should be easy'_

Emiya Shirou thought to himself as he watched the armed group walking through the quiet forest. He's been following them for a few days. It all started when he heard the locals talking about "those people" who stopped by every week and taking kids away. After a few days of intel gathering he found out that they were working with a terrorist group. He didn't know why they were taking the kids, and he didn't care. They surrendered their lives when they killed a 14 year old boy for fighting back. All he had to do now was follow the small group as they were making their way back to the main base.

He chose light equipment for this mission, his main objective being the enemy base and prisoner rescue. From what the locals told him, they must have taken around 30 kids between the ages of 10 and 17. Emiya Shirou would make sure they were all returned safely.

"Stop complaining, we're nearly there." One of the 5 armed goons said in a foreign language. Thankfully, Shirou started learning their language when he first started working in the area 4 months ago. Of course, _she_ was a big help as well.

"I swear, you new guys are annoying. Weren't you happy with the prize from last time?" The same one asked. Shirou noticed he wore an eyepatch.

"She gave me this scar." He pointed at his right cheek. "But she was worth it." He whistled. The others started chuckling.

Shirou could feel his blood boil. He dealt with such people before, but it never got easier. He was really tempted to end their lives the very next second. But he had to find their base first, otherwise it would all have been for nothing.

"How old did you say she was?"

"You think I bothered to ask? I'd say 12 or 13."

Behind a nearby tree, Emiya Shirou decided he could find the enemy base some other way.

It only took him a second to summon his bow and streanghten three arrows. Once the first arrow flew, the other two followed almost instantly. Before they knew it, three of them were down, drowning in their own blood.

"Wha-!"

The next one almost managed to point his rifle towards Shirou, but his throat was sliced before he could shoot.

The last one was the guy leading them to the base, he was faster than the rest. He pulled out his handgun and shot three times, almost hitting Shirou, but managed to take cover behind a tree.

 _'This guy isn't playing around'_

"Come out, you piece of shit!" The boss shouted.

"As you wish." Shirou whispered to himself.

The next instant he jumped from behind the tree, arrow nocked. He was too fast for the goon to hit him, another three shots were fired, and Shirou let his arrow loose. The three shots missed, but the arrow found its target. The gun flew away as the boss's arm was pierced by Shirou's arrow. He was now reaching for one of his comrades' rifles, but Shirou wouldn't let him. Another arrow pierced his left thigh, causing him to lose balance and fall on his back.

Shirou was now standing above him, sword pointed at his throat.

"You're going to tell me where your base is." He said.

The boss said nothing, instead he spit at Shirou's feet.

Shirou wasn't going to leave without an answer, so he started twisting the arrow inside the boss' arm.

"These aren't regular arrows, you know. I could've shattered your bones if I wanted to, but I thought the shock might kill you, so disarming you was enough. But I'll gladly finish the job if you won't answer me."

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

Shirou noticed some paper sticking out of the boss' pocket.

"What do we have here?" He said as he took it out.

On closer inspection he realized it was a map, and one that marked the enemy base as well.

"I guess I won't need you after all."

"Wait! Wait, let me go. I beg you." The boss pleaded.

"Why should I?"

"I never hurt those kids, these guys did, but not me."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe you?"

"L-listen, I have money. A lot of money. Let me go and I'll repay you."

Shirou was silent. Not because he considered taking the boss' offer, but because he couldn't believe the man in front of him had the right to call himself human. He recognized him.

While investigating the group that was kidnapping the children the locals told him about one of the commanders. The man wore an eyepatch, and he was the one who killed the 14 year old boy in front of his mother for fighting back.

"You asked who I am..." Shirou started.

"Are you gonna let me go?"

"I am a hero of justice."

Another arrow pierced the boss' skull through his eyepatch.

"Burn in hell you bastard."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Here it is, my first Fate fanfic. I wanted to write one for a while now. But I couldn't decide what to write. My first idea was an alternate Holy Grail War where Shirou summons a different servant. Another one was a Tsukihime-type of story with Shirou as MC if the HGW didn't happen and so on.**

 **In the end I decided that I want to see more of Shirou and Rin post-UBW, so this is what I'm going with. I hope you guys like it, and I'm welcome to criticism. So, please review to let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
